Long term survivors of childhood cancer and their families are being studied to determine long-range psychosocial sequelae of pediatric cancer and its treatment. Patients, parents, siblings, and spouses will continue to be interviewed individually and/or in family interviews. In addition, a mail questionnaire will be sent to these and up to 500 other families to further explore the relationships between age at diagnosis, diagnostic category, degree of physical impairment, patterns of family communication, etc., on psychosocial adjustment to a life-threatening disease. A computerized registry of all pediatric oncology survivors treated at The Sidney Farber Cancer Institute provides valuable assistance in categorizing and locating patients for study.